


dancing with a stranger

by kerbecos



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Choi Luciel's Real Name, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Writing, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Pining, author has never felt love, seven has a healthy family, when i say alternative universe it is alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerbecos/pseuds/kerbecos
Summary: where Saeyoung Choi falls in love with a girl whose name he doesn't know





	1. Chapter 1

_Jerk_. He thought as he caught up with the conversation behind him.

As a good friend he should be listening to Yoosung's conversation instead of paying attention to the outside world, but he wasn't really interested on whatever update the game had recently gotten. As a good costumer he should be eating the food in front of him. And as a good person he should not be paying attention to conversations of people he doesn't even know, even if the guy is being extremily loud and bothersome, bragging about how much his exes loved being with him. Saeyoung can't help but pity those girls for putting up with him. No wonder they were now exes.

Not to mention he had seen the girl on the date when they entered. She was already sitting down, obviously trying to speak but being constantly interrupted. Maybe he would have been staring at her either because he felt pity for her or because she seemed to be out of this world. Looking at her felt like petting a thousand cats. He noticed her and he knows she definitly noticed him.

"And that's why I haven't destroyed the Mega Dragon, these things take time and if I skip school more my mom is going to kill me." Yoosung said before taking a bite of his burger "Crap, mustard is dripping on my shirt. I'll be right back."

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back." The jerk said, the girl only hummed in agreement.  
  
Saeyoung watched as he entered the bathroom after Yoosung. Noticing the way he was being he probably would be there for a long time.

He wanted to look at her, just a peek. He pushed his napkin to the ground and went to pick it up, looking at her from the corner of his eye. She was looking out the window, tapping her fingers on the table with a strawberry milkshake in front of her. Sitting straight on the booth he blushed at the thought of him being the one in front of her and making her laugh.

Would this be a good moment to start a conversation? He swears he was never one to jump in someone's date and try to get to know one of the people on it - that would be a total asshole move. But in the other hand, she was basically being tortured. _What would Zen do?_, is a thing he often thinks sometimes. Not the best example for the situation.

He decided to act on his impulses and try to start a conversation before Yoosung got there. God only knows how much crap he would have to put up with if he was caught, the whole group would know. Jumin would make dad jokes about him.

He started a countdown to go there and try his best way into smooth talking. Ask something about her. One. Two. Three.

Saeyoung gets up from his seat and slides into the one in front of her with a smile, the nicest smile he could pull off in the middle of all the nervousness. She looked at him with a big smile and he swore, he swore her eyes shined. Dammit, the words he had prepared completely disappeared from his head.

"So, how's the date with sir talk-a-lot going?" he said, now it seemed like he was mocking her. Way to ruin it.

She laughed, maybe not?

"To be honest, I didn't even want to come. My friend decided I was too lonely and set me up on a blind date?" She said, rolling her eyes when mentioning the blind date.

He blushed, her voice was sweeter than he expected.

"And you agreed?"

"I had to! She wouldn't stop bothering me about it." Saeyoung laughed at her frustration " Don't laugh at me!" she said with a grin "I was offered a box of chips in exchange. I'm starting to think it wasn't worth it."

They both laughed. It had been four minutes since Yoosung went to the bathroom, he was probably coming back soon... he had to shoot his shot before he came back. God he felt so guilty, but she didn't want to be there with him.

"What's your name?" he asked, playing with his hands under the table. Why was he even scared to ask her name?

"My name?" she asked, a smirk revealing "Just call me... MC"

"MC?" he raised one eyebrow "That's not a real name."

"Makes it more fun. What's yours?" she kept looking at him as she took a sip of her milkshake.

He couldn't tell her his real name now. Saeyoung looked around, thinking about a name for a bit, his eyes stopped on the clock behind the counter. This was going to be stupid.

"Seven, I'm Seven."

"That's not a real name either."

"Makes it more fun." he quoted her, receiving a giggle in response "Do you mind giving me your number?"

"This is way more developed than my actual date." He blushed at it, at least he was doing a better job than that jerk "But no, I won't give you my number."

Saeyoung was now embarrassed. Shit, he fucked up what could have been a nice way to get to know her.

"I want you to give me yours instead."

Maybe not?

He rushed to grab a pen and paper, scribbling down his number in a mix of nervousness and pride "Sure sure."

As he gave her the napkin the men's bathroom door swung open but Yoosung was still distracted with his hoodie, her date was washing his hands right behind him. Saeyoung gave her one last smile before going back to his booth.

"Thank you, Seven." he heard her say and soon her date started talking again.


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been trying to get back into writing, sorry if this is shitty, also, I used to think funny of lara jean for writing letters when she had intense crushes but then i realised i do it with fanfics. i thnk you know where i'm going with this.
> 
> i really played myself. my feelings are a mess, enjoy

He's not one to pay attantion to numbers if the numbers are about irrevelant or stupid things. No he won't remember how many days it has been since some festival he didn't want to go to and no he won't remember you baby's age in months instead of years. But this felt a lot different, because it has been 3 days and 2 hours since he met MC and he hasn't stopped thinking about her.

They haven't been texting, she hasn't texted him yet. He has seen her around the campus, most times with the same girl (he bets it was the blind date friend) and has waved at her. She waves back or gives him a smile, leaving his body trembling and cheeks feeling hot. There have been girls, he admits, but there hasn't been one that makes him feel so flustered just because of a quick peek.

"You look miserable." Jaehee said, her eyes enver leaving the textbook "Have you been sleeping lately?"

Saeyoung looks at her through the top of his computer. He could feel his soul leaving his body whenever she pointed out his obvious misery that managed to escape to the outside. Kids, he said in his mind as if he was Ted on an episode of How I Met Your Mother, never procrastinate doing essays in college, it will come to bite you in the arse.

"I can agree on that." Zen said, rising from his seat next to Jaehee to look closer "Maybe I can lend you some of my face masks, and you need to clean your pores too."

"You smoke three packs of cigars a week and drink beer like it's water." Jumin said, not looking up from his work just like Jaehee (Saeyoung often suspects they are robots that were made in the same factory).

"I beg your pardon." Zen spat back "I'm quitting at least one of those."

"Oh good, now you'll only continue to damage your liver."

"You little-"

As he was about to yell at Jumin the library worker signaled for them to quiet down.

"Thank you Jaehee." Saeyoung finally said "I'll be fine."

The phone next to him buzzed and he peeked at it while writing continuing the task on his computer. Took him a few seconds to realize it was a text from an unknown number. This was one of those moments where he wanted to grab the phone but his brain told him to finish the task, simultaneously he wanted to see who it was since he was expecting a text from someone.

To his luck, it was the end of the last work he had to do and then he could send all three of them and go have dinner. He grabbed the phone, opening the text message hoping it was her.

He felt disappointed when he saw his brother's photo. Time to start saving some phone numbers.

**from: saeran**  
_don't forget to buy bread tomorrow_ **[21:04]**  
_mom and dad say hi_ **[21:04]**

Saeyoung replied and his phone buzzed again, this time from an unkown number whose contact didn't have a picture. If it was Yoosung pulling some revenge prank on him he was going to kill him - but he didn't know about MC so in part it is okay.

**from: unknown**  
_hey there_ **[21:06]**

He looked at his friends around him and they were all still studying for their classes. Just to make sure he went on Myscord, Yoosung has been playing a round for half an hour so it couldn't have been him. Saeyoung blushed thinking that maybe it could actually be her instead of someone trying to fool him.

**to: unknown**  
may i ask your name? **[21:07]**

**from: unknown**  
_no, it's more fun this way_ **[21:07]**

He put his phone on the table and smiled, blushing. Saeyoung cheered loud enough for his friends to turn their heads and look at him suspiciously - and to also get a 'shush' from the library lady. My apologies, he thought to himself.

"What happened?" Zen asked.

"Nothing nothing." Saeyoung replied, trying to hide his excitement "Honey Buddha contest."

It seemed to be enough to make them not pay attention to him or whatever he had to say next. It's not like he wanted to keep this a secret, but getting a text frmo her was so exciting he wanted to keep it to himself instead of getting more questions from Zen and Jaehee (and applause from Jumin). Saeyuong doesn't know why it feel exciting, but he has never wanted to smile so big when thinking about someone he had just met.

**to: MC**   
_I bet it feels more interesting _ **[21:08]**   
_I suppose this is my arch nemesis MC _ **[21:08]**

**from: MC**  
_it is indeed_ **[21:09]**  
_and as your nemesis I can confirm that you are in a library_ **[21:09]**

**to: MC**  
_You might be correct about that_ **[21:09]**

**from: MC**  
_Look at the door_ **[21:09]**

He did as told and there she was, holding a computer on her hands along with a notebook. Saeyoung's cheeks heated up as he smiled and gave her a small wave, she did the same, a wide grin on her face that made him want to kiss her cheeks. He tried to contain those thoughts, he barely knew her but it was so difficult. Good he hated the way he felt his expression become tender when he looked at her.

She started typing on his phone, making him go to the chat with her.

**from: MC**  
_how hungry are you?_ **[21:10]**

**to: MC**  
_on the richter scale?_ **[21:11]**  
_9.8_ **[21:11]**

**from: MC**  
_how do you feel about getting some food?_ **[21:12]**  
_I could drop things off at my apartment and then come back_ **[21:12]**  
_it's fine if you don't want to_ **[21:12]**

God no, he wanted it so bad.

**to: MC**  
_of course! i wil go to my apartment too_ **[21:13]**  
_we can meet up here and go together_ **[21:14]**

**from: MC**  
_okay :) be back in 35 mins x_ **[21:15]**

His head was filled with excitement, this was all he could think about right now. Saeyoung packed his things in a hurry once again receiving weird looks from his friends.

"You're weird today. What is going on?" Jumin asked.

"Nothing, I have things to do!" He said as he put his bag over his shoulder and started walking away "See you tomorrow!"

Saeyoung ran through the halls until he finally got to the entrance of the campus and ran slowly before speeding up again. There was no time for fall outs. He swears he had never thanked the mighty lords that his apartment was so close to campus. Just in a 5 minute run he got there and put his stuff on the couch. He heard Yoosung in the bathroom and cursed the odds that were not in his favour.

"Yoosung what are you doing?"

"I'm washing my hands."

"Get out I need to take a shower!" The door opened and he rushed in.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Yoosung said from the outside.

He turned on the shower and undressed. He's not one to care too much about the way he looks (he cares a little, it has increased since he met Zen and Jumin) but how could he allow that MC saw him in that state? Saeyoung made a mental note to hit himself later.

"You're meeting a girl." Yoosung said with a happy face as Saeyoung walked into his bedroom.

"Yes." he said "We can talk about it when I get back."

"Don't swear on the first date!" he said and walked away.

Fifteen minutes later he was walking out of the house with a new outfit, dry hair (courtesy of being able to multitask) and a fresh smell from his brother's shower gel. If Saeran was here he would be all up on his face for using his things without permission, so he thanked that he was visiting their parent's this weekend.

He got to the entrance of the library and took deep breaths, waiting for her to arrive.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm portuguese and i heard sweet portuguese song then i went to look for the videoclip and decided to write a 707 fanfic which means this fanfic is partly inspired on those lyrics
> 
> i'm trying to get back into writing so enjoy my emotional mess x


End file.
